Power? Happiness?
by toresfin
Summary: yang len inginkan adalah kebahagiaan rin ,dia ingin membuat rin senang selama hidupnya apakah kekuatan len bisa membantu dirinya untuk menghibur rin dan membuat rin bahagia atau sebaliknya? chapter 0:prologue
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:VOCALOID punya crypton

Power?happiness?

Prolog

Len pov

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kekuatan bisa mambawa kebahagiaan ?

Kenapa aku diberi kekuatan aneh ini ,kekuatan untuk mengendalikan cuaca.

Aku takut untuk menggunakan kekuatanku meski aku bisa mengendalikannya.

Karena dulu karena keegoisanku aku mencelakakan banyak orang dengan mengubah cuaca.

Kejadian itu terjadi pada musim panas saat aku berumur 10 tahun

"hah,musim panas ini terlalu panas aku ingin bermain salju gumamku" akupun mengubah cuaca menjadi bersalju ,tanpa tahu banyak pesawat yang sudah lepas landas.

'Waah di musim panas ini tiba-tiba ada salju ada apa ini'kata gadis blonde yang memakai bando dengan pita di kepalanya dengan ceria.

''haha rin kau bersemangat sekali''

'ya mau bagaimana lagi aku suka salju' Rin pun keluar dari rumah dan berjalan ke tempat len berdiri.

''tunggu rin kau ini harusnya memakai baju hangat agar tidak kedinginan rin''

'baiklah-baiklah aku pakai jaket dulu ya len '

''Ya kataku ''

Kedua anak itu bermain sampai puas sampai ibu mereka memanggil sudah saatnya masuk rumah kata ibu mereka .

Sang ibu pun bertanya-tanya kenapa di musim panas itu ada salju.

Len dan Rin pun masuk ke rumah.

Rin pergi ke kamarnya len menonton TV.

Len menonton acara kesukaanya petualangan kucing dan gundam ,len menonton dengan antusias samapai tiba-tiba siaran tersebut terpotong oleh sebuah berita , berita kecelakaan pesawat penyebabnya dikatakan karena tiba-tiba terjadi perubahan cuaca karena itu otomatis jadi banyak kabut dan pesawat menabrak gunung karena keliru arah.

Len terbelalak ini semua gara-garanya ia merasa tidak mau menggunakan kekuatanya lagi dengan sembarangan.

Iapun mengubah cuaca bersalju menjadi cuaca panas lagi.

Berlari kekamarnya lalu menangis dan meringkuk di bawah selimut kenapa-kenapa aku harus mempunyai kekuatan ini ucap len sambil terisak.

Rin yang melihatnya mencoba mencari solusi ia memanggil ayahnya.

'ayah-ayah Len sedang menangis aku tidak tahu penyebabnya,len berbicara soal kekuatan-kekuatan aku tidak mengerti maksudnya'

Aku akan berbicara dengan len kau tunggu disini kata ayahnya

'kenapa,ayah apa yang dimaksud len!'

Len memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan cuaca Rin itu saja

Hah,hanya itulah reaksi rin.

Sang ayah berjalan ke kamar anaknya ,Len kekuatanmu itu bisa kau kendalikan jadi tidak begitu parah efeknya .

''bagaimana caranya ayah ''

Ayah akan mengajarimu dan mungkin saja kekuatanmu itu bisa membawa sebuah kebahagiaan

''baiklah aku akan melatihnya tolong ajari aku ayah''

5 tahun berlalu

Len sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya

Ia sudah bisa menjadi dirinnya yang dulu tapi masih ada kesedihan di hatinya tentang insiden yang dulu dan sekarang rin sakit keras

Yang len inginkan adalah melupakan kejadian pahit di musim panas itu dan len ingin membahagiakan rin selama ia masih hidup bagaimanapun caranya.

apakah kekuatannya bisa membantunya?

Yang menjadi pertanyaan besar apakah kekuatannya bisa membawa kebahagiaan atau sebaliknya.

Prologue end

To be continued

.

.


	2. Chapter 1:start & truth

Chapter 1:start and truth

Len pov

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu dari kejadian itu tapi masih ada rasa bersalah di benakku.

Hah aku menghela nafas mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara menghilangkan ingatan tentang kejadian itu .

Aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya tapi bagaimana karena aku tidak ingin terus dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah .

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mulai tenang ,terlintas dipikiranku tidak ada gunanya memikirkan masa lalu ,fokus saja kekehidupan sekarang kataku dengan mantap.

Lagipula sekarang ini aku ingin hidup bahagia dan membuat rin bahagia meski ia harus tinggal di rumah terus .

Sekarang pun aku sudah bisa memanfaatkan kekuatanku untuk membuat diorama cuaca kecil

YAAAAK! Sudah kuputuskan tiap musim aku akan membuat diorama cuaca setiap musim untuk rin setidaknya aku harap itu membuat rin senang.

Len Pov End

Spring tahun 20xx

Tok tok tok,Len ini sudah jam 7 saatnya ke sekolah kata suara dari balik pintu.

Len tersadar dari lamunannya,eh suara ini Rin! Cepat-cepat len berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

''Rin kenapa kau yang membangunkanku bukannya kau sudah diberitahu agar banyak istirahat agar setidaknya kondisimu membaik''

'ayolah len aku bosan di kamar terus'

''tapi kau harus istirahat'' len mengantar rin ke kamarnya dan menyelimuti saudara kembarnya itu.

''Rin kau sudah minum obat?''

'belum' ya sudah aku ambilkan dulu ya len pun membuka laci yang ada di kamar rin dan mengambil obatnya lalu diberikannya kepada rin.

'Len terima kasih 'ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Time skip

Di Sekolah

Guru geografi sibuk menerangkan bagaimana terjadinya salju.

Len memperhatikan dengan antusias karena berpikir dia bisa membuat salju untuk diorama musim dingin yg akan dibuatnya di musim itu.

Shh,shh len,len kaito berbisik bisik kepada len, len menoleh ke kaito

''ada apa kaito?''

Len kenapa serius sekali sih memperhatikannya?

''itu bisa jadi bahan proyekku''

Proyek apa kata kaito penasaran

''rahasia'',len pun menutup pembicaraan.

Ting tong bel istirahat berbunyi

Len kenapa kau sombong sekali tadi kaito merangkul len

''ah itu,maaf ya tadi aku terlalu bersemangat mendengarkan''

Oh begitu ya sudah aku pergi beli roti dulu ya

''eeh tunggu kaito menurutmu apa yang berkesan di musim semi''

Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu ?

''ah sudahlah jawab saja''

Baiklah ,yang berkesan di musim semi itu …(kaito berpikir) aha matahari di musim semi lebih lama bersinar jadi waktu bermain bola di luar bisa lama.

''itu saja?''

Ya

''terimakasih soal pendapatmu kaito''

Lalu len pun bertanya kepada teman-temanyna apa yang berkesan di musim semi setelah puas akan pendapat teman-temannya dia mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat diorama.

Musim semi itu banyak kuncup tanaman tumbuh ,pohon buah berbunga dan matahari bersinar lebih lama dan udaranya hangat.

Len membuat diorama musim semi beberapa saat kemudian diorama musim semi mini itu hamper selesai.

''nah sekarang sentuhan terakhir sedikit cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu silau dan cring muncul bola terang mini dan awan mini,melihatnya saja terasa sekali hawa musim semi itu.

''Nah saatnya memberikan ini pada rin''len hendak mengetuk pintu kamar rin tapi sebelum ia lakukan terdengar suara tangisan dari dalam kamar dan yang menangis itu adalah rin.

'Kenapa aku harus sakit seperti ini tidak bisa bersenang senang dengan teman teman pun tidak punya dan hidupku hanya tinggal 8 bulan lagi apa yang bisa kulakukan selama 8 bulan ''rin terisak

''Rin '' len membuka pintu menaruh diorama buatannya di meja dan mendekati rin.

''Rin selama kau hidup aku akan berusaha menghiburmu dan membuatmu bahagia jadi lupakanlah soal hidupmu tinggal berapa bulan lagi,nikmatilah saja kehidupan ini aku akan ada disisimu dan menyemangatimu karena kau adalah saudara yang kusayangi,rin''

'tapi-tapi len bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal yang kutakutkan itu'

''jangan diingat-ingat lagi''

'tapi-tapi'

Len memegang pundak rin dan berkata aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya ,len segera mengambil diorama buatannya dan menaruhnya di jendela .

''rin lihatlah diorama ini ada kuncup-kuncup yang mau mekar'' len mengubah cuaca mini di diorama itu agar kuncup – kuncup itu mekar dan perlahan mekarlah kuncup itu .

''rin kau tahu pada saat musim dingin tanaman-tanaman layu tapi pada musim semi tanaman-tanaman yang mati itu seperti hidup kembali,kaupun harus seperti itu seberat apapun kebenaran kehidupan ini berusahalah bangkit kembali rin''len tersenyum

'Leeen,hik hik' rin memeluk len sambil terisak aku akan berusaha '

Len tersenyum ''itu baru rin ku''

To be continued


End file.
